Les pensées de Sanji
by ShayaSR
Summary: Lorsque Sanji retourne à la case départ et que son passé le rattrape, il réalise que ce qui lui manque le plus n'est pas la liberté, mais une personne bien précise... One Shot Zoro/Sanji sans lemon


**Petit OS du couple Zoro/Sanji. Ceci est un extra d'une de mes fanfictions qui n'est pas publier ici. Pour résumer : j'ai fait en sorte que Sanji soit un membre du gouvernement mondial : un Dragon Céleste, pour sauver l'équipage d'une menace du G.M., Sanji retourne dans sa prison dorée. **

**Sur cet OS, nous suivons le cours des pensées de Sanji et le manque qu'il éprouve envers l'épéiste de l'équipage.**

**Les personnages sont Sanji & Zoro, ils appartiennent à Oda Seinsei. OS SANS LEMON !**

**[je ferais peut-être une suite avec un petit lemon craquant :3]**

* * *

Malgré ma nervosité, je m'endormis, dans cette chambre que j'avais abandonnée pour la liberté. Je venais de passer les plus belles années de ma vie, hors de cette prison. Les bruits de la mer étaient loin maintenant, j'étais de retour dans cet appartement, seul, comme avant...

Avoir caché mon passé à l'équipage était, en fin de compte, une mauvaise idée. Moi qui souhaitais seulement découvrir le monde, connaître la vie d'une personne 'normale', et naviguer sur les mers.

Puis, alors que je pensais avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal pour assouvir ma curiosité d'un monde dont j'ignorais tout, ce fut ce garçon brun, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune demoiselle rousse, d'un autre garçon au long-nez et de ce foutu bretteur, qui me convainquit de partir découvrir le monde en leur compagnie.

Et cette nuit-là, dans ma chambre, mon subconscient se remémora le duel qu'_il_ avait eu contre ce Shishibukai. Je me souvins, qu'à l'époque, aucune sensation ne m'avait touché, seulement l'incompréhension : je ne comprenais pas pourquoi _il_ se battait contre cet homme, pourquoi l'avoir laissé lui affliger cette blessure mortelle ?

Mais, même profondément endormit, ces sensations, celles que je n'avais pas eu à ce moment-là, me submergèrent, m'envahirent et me réveillèrent. Je me redressai, les images de ce duel acharné encore en tête. Pourquoi est ais-je dans cet état-là ? Je _l_'avais vu dans de pires conditions ! Me remémorant certaines aventures, je laissai échapper un sourire de rancune, ce sourire qui montre que vous regrettez quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais oser faire.

Je restai assit dans mon lit, à réfléchir, jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque le soleil m'ébloui par-delà la fenêtre, je compris seulement que la liberté, celle que j'avais partagé avec huit autres personnes, celle que j'avais désiré le plus au monde, venait de m'être enlevé pour toujours.

Je l'ignorai, mais au fond de moi, je souhaitais qu'_il_ vienne me chercher. Le savoir loin de moi me faisait souffrir, à peine parti sur ce foutu navire de la Marine, que je sentais mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine. A présent dans le Nouveau Monde, chaque seconde l'éloignait de moi. La mer le poussait à l'opposé de Revers Mountain, et je restai là, impuissant à mon destin. Ce destin qui m'obligeait à passer le reste de ma vie dans cette prison dorée et loin de _cet homme_ qui me faisait chavirer...

Avant que les riches habitants de ce château ne se réveillent, je décidai à me lever. Je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu l'habitude d'avoir une dizaine de personne à mon service : à peine posais-je le pied sur le carrelage froid qu'un jeune homme m'apporta de quoi me couvrir. Une jeune femme me proposa ensuite de me rendre dans la salle principale de l'appartement pour y prendre mon premier repas de la journée. Mais je mangeai sans faim, les aliments me paraissaient sans goût et la beauté des plats ne me réjouissaient pas.

Avant d'être assaillit par trois autres serviteurs, je les congédiai poliment. Sans me regarder, ils quittèrent la pièce en reculant, me laissant seul. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la nourriture pourtant alléchante, mais je n'y touchai plus. L'unique chose que je pris fut le café que l'on m'avait servi. Avec cette boisson réconfortante, je me posai sur l'immense balcon qui était relié à ma chambre.

Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde de pierre, je sirotai mon café en regarda l'horizon : rouge et sans aucune végétation, voilà comment je voyais Red Line. Luffy et les autres la définissent plutôt comme une barrière naturelle et incroyable. Je ne pouvais pas m'exalter de cette 'beauté', puisque je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple montagne, d'un obstacle impossible à franchir et j'avais raison. A peine quitté l'île des Hommes-Poissons que j'étais de retour à la case départ.

Hommes-Poissons... Avec ce mot, un visage me vint à l'esprit. Non celui de Camie-chan, mais le _sien_, celui de ce baka. Même loin de _lui_, je continuai de _lui_ donner ce surnom débile. Notre fierté reprenait toujours le dessus lors de discussions banales : « insulte-moi, je te démonte » C'était un peu notre devise.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la personne qui entra dans ma chambre. Doucement, elle referma la porte et me regarda en silence. Même si j'ignorais qu'_il_ était dans la même pièce que moi, je me sentais en sécurité au même instant où son pied franchit le seuil. Après m'avoir observé pendant une dizaine de minutes, _il_ se décida enfin à s'approcher de moi. J'étais parti tellement loin dans mes souvenirs que même la fenêtre grinçante, qu'_il_ poussa pour me rejoindre, ne m'interpela pas.

Patiemment, _il_ attendit que je termine de siroter mon café pour s'approcher plus et passer ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant sursauter. Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou, me faisant frissonner. L'ayant reconnu, je fermai les yeux pour savourer chaque instant passé avec _lui_.

Ne pouvant contenir mon désir plus longtemps je pivotai sur mes talons pour _lui_ faire face. Son visage m'avait manqué. Ses traits durs, ses cheveux en batailles, sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche... Tout me paraissait être songe. Peut-être dormais-je encore ? Mais même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, je comptais bien profiter que chaque instant passé avec _lui_.

Voyant que je ne faisais que contempler son visage si parfait, _il_ déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus refuser son invitation. Un choc électrique me parcourut, en même temps énergique et doux. _Il_ stoppa cet instant magique et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Sans retirer sa main gauche de mes hanches, _il_ passa sa main droite dans mes cheveux blonds, puis _il_ releva ma mèche, celle qui tombait sur mon œil droit, dévoilant mon visage en entier.

« _L'équipage n'est rien sans toi, cook_ » Chuchota-t-_il_ à mon oreille.

Je posai le creux de ma main sur sa joue approcher plus encore son visage vers moi : nous échangeâmes un second baiser.

_Il_ était là. Ici, à Marijoa, avec moi. Nous étions seuls, _lui_ et moi. J'étais avec ce baka à la tête de thé vert, avec _Zoro_, mon bretteur adoré.


End file.
